My Little Disney: Friendship is Magic (BrittalCroftFan Style)
BrittalCroftFan's disney-spoof of "My Little Pony :Equestria Girls" Cast *Twilight Sparkle - Young Elsa (Frozen) *Pinkie Pie - Young Anna (Frozen) *Applejack - Lilo (Lilo and Stitch) *Rainbow Dash - Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) *Rarity - Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Fluttershy - Penny (The Rescuers) *Spike - Bambi (Bambi) *Princess Celestia - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Princess Luna - Mal (Descendants) *Nightmare Moon - Maleficent (Descendants) Equestria Girls *Human Twilight Sparkle - Elsa (Frozen) *Human Pinkie Pie - Anna (Frozen) *Human Applejack - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Human Rainbow Dash - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Human Rarity - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Human Fluttershy - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Human Sunset Shimmer - Cruella Devil (101 Dalmatians (1961)) *Spike the Dog - Sven (Frozen) *Principal Celestia - Giselle (Enchanted) *Vice-Principal Luna - The Baker's Wife (Into the Woods) Descriptions Friendship is Magic *'Young Elsa' Dutiful and intelligent, Young Elsa is obsessed with one thing: studying magic! She once studied so much, she made no time for anyone else. That is until her mentor, GoGo Tomago charged her with the study of a special kind of magic--- friendship! Newly converted to the joys of having friends, she uses her knowledge and unusually powerful gift for magical spells to help her companions in Toontown. Though sometimes she gets on her "head" about what's right or wrong, her eagerness to learn and lend a helping hands endear her to her new friends in Toontown, and when the going gets tough, her big brain and love for her friends transform her into a natural born leader! ---- *'Woody' Assistant number one is Woody the Cowboy Doll! He's fierce, and ferocious, and hungry for cereals! Brave and true, you can count on him to stand up to anything, no matter how big. In his dreams he's a gallant cowboy doll in shining armor, but in his heart, he's a devoted friend and confident. As a loyal companion to Young Elsa, Woody knows that helping others is what true heroes do. Though Eilonwy is the gem of his eye, you can always depend on Woody to lend a helping hand. ---- *'Lilo' Having grown up working hard to keep her family's famous apple business growing, Lilo has come to be known as the most down-to-earth, resourceful, and dependable girl this side of Toontown! A proud farm girl to the core, she's not afraid to get her hands dirty and to her, there's nothing a little sense and elbow-grease can't take care of. Incredibly honest, Lilo would never stoop to tell a lie and this makes her a beacon for those seeking advice. Lilo has an impeccable ability to break a situation down to its core and fix it fast, and usually topped off with a wacky country anecdote told with a charming of country twang. ---- *'Vanellope von Schweetz' Capable and athletic, Vanellope lives for adventure! When any problem should arise that involves traveling to distant lands or dealing with a magical, mysterious beast, Vanellope is the first to volunteer! Brave and bold, anyone who has ever seen this racer in the air has been left in jaw-dropped awe of her speed, agility, and, well, her confidence. She's quite positive she's the fastest girl alive, and truth be told, she probably is. Yes, she's a bit proud, and a bit mischievous, and often lazy for someone obsessed with speed, but when the chips are down, and danger is a-brewing, Vanellope always, always comes through, proving time and time again that she is a true hero! ---- *'Eilonwy' Eilonwy could possibly be the most beautiful girl you've ever seen. As she prances down the street, her gleaming clothes and her royal hair bouncing, everyone's head is turning--- and boy does she love it! A talented fashion-designer, her biggest dream is to one day design for GoGo Tomago. At first glance she may seem like a typical débutante, vain and entitled, but it's simply not so! Generous to a fault, she's believes so badly that the world should be beautiful she's all too eager to simply give away the designs she's worked so hard on and to offer anyone a custom Eilonwy makeover. And should you make it through one; you'll learn that Eilonwy's greatest beauty is her heart. ---- *'Penny' A graceful, fawn-like girl, Penny's gentle, serene ways makes her unusually attractive to all types of forest animals, whose care and well-being are her highest priority. She'd like nothing more than to spend every waking moment caring for her animal friends in her secluded meadow cottage, and that's because Penny is, well... shy. Sweet, soft-spoken, and often fearful, her friends treasure her kindness, but have to work hard to help her come out of her shell. To their surprise, however, she emits an intimidating strength when she witnesses someone else being treated unfairly. Penny has a lot of fears to overcome, but certainly one day her strength of character and enormous heart will make her a force to be reckoned with! ---- *'Young Anna' To say that Young Anna marches to the beat of her own drum is certainly an understatement! Giggly, playful and brimming over with energy, it's not unusual to find this girl prancing and skipping joyfully through the streets looking for fun, doing cartwheels, singing a song in a silly voice and making up her own ridiculous lyrics. By far the silliest girl around, nothing makes her happier than evoking a giggle and a smile from her friends. She is the freest of free spirits, always acting on her whims, following her heart, talking your ear off and getting a laugh or two along the way. ---- *'GoGo Tomago' This Magnificent Princess is the ruler of Disneyland! GoGo Tomago is the most magical princess. She's responsible for raising the sun to create light in Disneyland. Wise and kind, she is a mentor to Young Elsa. All of the citizens look up to her and depend on her. Some say she is SO wise because she is over ONE THOUSAND years old. ---- *'Mal' Mal raises the moon at night and rules Disneyland with her sister, GoGo Tomago, who is also a princess. Maleficent ''Maleficent ''is the malevolent alter ego of Mal. In the dark form of Maleficent, Mal is consumed with spite and enjoys manipulating unwilling citizens to do her bidding. Imprisoned in the moon, Maleficent became even more dangerous when she escaped. Equestria Girls *'Elsa' Young Elsa isn't exactly feeling like herself these days. Still, the brains of most operations, this perky princess won't let anything get into her way. Even if that means transporting to another universe to reunite old friends, expose Canterlot High's most feared villain, and unite the masses before the Fall Formal so she can take home the crown. But it's all in a day's work for Young Elsa, and she will use all the skills she has: her determination, her charm, and her intelligence to get the job done. Well, that, and a little bit of magic! ---- *'Snow White' There isn't a kinder soul in all of Canterlot High than Snow White. She's always ready to help a friend in need, especially the four-legged furry kind. Just ask the animals from the underground pet adoption agency she runs out of her locker at school, or the ones she keeps in her backpack. They'll all tell you the same thing: that Snow White always puts others first. Of course, she'd never tell you that herself, 'cause she's a little... well... shy. Now she'll have to muster up her courage and find her inner strength to help her newest friend in need, Elsa. Luckily, she's got the most magical power of all on her side, the power of friendship! ---- *'Anna' Free spirited Anna has a personality as big as her heart and almost as big as her laugh! She loves having a good time and that's why she's perfect to head up party planning at Canterlot High. But it isn't all fun and games. She has a lot to do, like, planning parties, attending parties, decorating parties, catering parties, thinking about parties, talking about parties, looking at really sparkly things! Oh, and of course, helping her friend Elsa take home the crown at the Fall Formal. And he'll do it all with a smile on her face and the magic of friendship in her heart! ---- *'Belle' Belle believes that honesty is the best policy. Well, that, and that the way to a princess's heart is through some good old-fashioned down-home cooking. So when Elsa exposes Cruella Devil's devious and dishonest ways, Belle is all too happy to team up with her friends and help Elsa win the Fall Formal princess crown. Because to be honest, which is the only way Elsa knows how to be, there's nothing she'd rather see than the power of evil defeated by the power of friendship. ---- *'Rapunzel' Rapunzel has a passion for fashion and she believes that the best accessory is generosity. That generous spirit and love of all things beautiful makes her a favourite at Canterlot high. When she’s not making custom clothing or fabulouzing herself, she’s making sure her friends are wearing the latest and greatest outfits that the world has to offer. And with the Fall Formal on the horizon, and Elsa in the running for the crown, Rapunzel has her work cut out for her. But she’s always happy to help a friend in need and always there to make them look fabulous. ---- *'Esmeralda' Esmeralda is Canterlot high’s spirited and sporty superstar. She also happens to be the captain of just about every sports team at school. You’d have to look really hard to find a trophy that doesn’t have her name on it. The only thing Esmeralda values more than winning is loyalty. So now she’s teaming up with Elsa and the rest of her gal pals to take back the crown from Cruella Devil and restore harmony in Canterlot. Because Esmeralda knows that there’s no ‘I’ in team, but there is in friendship. ---- *'Cruella Devil' Cruella Devil rules Canterlot high with an iron hand. There’s no one in the school more feared, manipulative and dishonest than her. And she doesn’t care who she has to intimidate, frighten, or push around to keep it that way. But this year, there’s a new challenger, and Elsa might be the one who finally dethrones her. See also *My Little Disney: Equestria Girls Category:BrittalCroftFan Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Category:My Little Pony Spoofs